


Don't take him from me

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Insecure Jim Kirk, M/M, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Multi, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: After everything that had happened on Altamid Jim notices that Bones and Spock spend more time together and it scares him. He is afraid that Bones will leave him for Spock, knowing how much better Spock is and how perfect they would be together.This work is my contribution for Round 2 of the McSpirk Holiday Fest!





	Don't take him from me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution for Round 2 of the McSpirk Holiday Fest: "Halfway to a threeway"  
> You got to choose a one of the three ships and had to get them all together. On top of that you also got a song to choose for inspiration for the fic.
> 
> I chose "Jolene" from Dolly Parton: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW25foOMkwI
> 
> Before I had finished this fic I saw that someone else had the same ship and same song and even chose Jim who felt insecure about Spock and Bones than the other way around so I had a hard time finishing it up but I thought even if something very similar is out there, there can never be enough content of our three idiots and we all love to see them fall in love in so many different and similar ways that it's not bad at all that there are two fics that are quite similar. Because even with the same ship and the same song we still could think in so many different directions.  
> I'm really excited to read this other version and what the author has done with it^^
> 
> But here is my take on it and I hope you enjoy, guys :)

It were little things at first. A shy fond smile when they greeted each other, the concerned tone in Bones’ voice when he told Jim the whole story about the frightening situation on Altamid, the little too long glances they exchanged at Jim’s birthday party. The many times they  _ didn’t _ argue anymore. 

Jim had the feeling something had changed. Normally he’d loved to see two members of his crew getting along better than before but this scared him. Over the last few months Jim had lost his way. He just found it back and an important part had been Bones, Spock and his entire crew. He hadn’t wanted to leave them, especially not Bones. Now he couldn’t bare the feeling that Bones might leave him, that he had realized that there was someone who was more fitting for him. Jim couldn’t compare with Spock, wether with his looks nor with his mind. He couldn’t talk with Bones for hours over his newest experiment, couldn’t come up with new ideas that could lead to a solution. Spock could and they both could lose themselves for hours in it. 

For the time they waited for new assignments from Starfleet they were stationed at York Town. Jim held a few courses at the school and Bone and Spock were part of a science team. The hospital was fully staffed at the moment so Bones had joined Spock. Another indication that something was going on. No matter how full the hospital was Bones could have found a way to help out there. No one would deny a man with Bones’ skillset to help. Still, he chose to go with Spock. 

That’s why Jim made sure to pick up Bones as often as possible, especially on days where he was late. This had happened a lot lately, it had almost become a habit.

Jim stepped into the laboratory and wasn’t even surprised when Bones didn’t notice him. Instead another scientist smiled at him. “Good evening, Captain Kirk.” 

“Good evening, Jack. Why’s he still here?” He pointed with his head in the direction of Bones.

Jack laughed. “You know him, sir. He forgets the time.” 

Jim showed him a bright smile, hiding his pain behind it. “Maybe I should buy him one of these old watches.”

“I doubt that would help, sir.”

“You’re probably right. Well, I’ll go collect him now.” He said his goodbye and then walked over to Bones’ workplace. Spock was right next to him, leaned over his shoulder, way too close. Spock always made sure of a certain distance. As a Vulcan touch meant so much more to him than it did to humans. So seeing Spock so close to Bones was just another proof that Jim wasn’t imagining it. Something had changed between them and Jim was afraid that it could become more than just friendship. Still, he didn’t want to show his fears so he put a wide smile on his face when he interrupted them. “Hey, what are you up to today?”

Both turned their heads. Spock nodded slightly as a greeting. Bones only mumbled a “Hey, Jim” before he turned back to the screen.

“Must be really interesting work if I only get a ‘hey’ from you,” Jim said a little bitterer than he intended. Normally Jim wouldn’t bother. Jim loved Bones and he loved his passion for his work. Jim was similar and showed a resembling behaviour when it came to his own work. Jim knew that Bones would never chose his work over Jim and that was the important part. But now with Spock in the picture it left a sour taste.

“It is quite fascinating, Captain,” Spock said, probably not even noticing the biting tone in Jim’s voice.

Bones on the other hand noticed. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Everything alright, Jim?”

“Yes, of course. Just a long day, sorry,” Jim lied and hid behind a tired smile.

“I’m sorry for being late. I’ll wrap up and be out in ten minutes, okay?” Bones leaned in and gave Jim a quick kiss. This time it was a genuine smile that Jim showed. In these kind of moments he was almost certain that he only imagined things, that he only made himself crazy over something that wasn't even there. And then there were moments like Bones saying his goodbye to Spock and their hands shortly touched.

 

Jim lived another few days in silent agony until he couldn’t bare it anymore. Instead of talking to Bones though he wanted to confront Spock about it. Maybe if Jim explained the situation and Spock would back away, Bones wouldn’t even consider being with Spock and he would stay with Jim. Jim was aware how selfish this sounded and that he technically had no right to decide for Bones or take away this choice. But Jim was so afraid that he didn’t know what else to do. He feared that if he would talk with Bones about this problem he would confirm what Jim feared and just leave. So this was the only safe solution. 

He invited Spock over for a game of chess. Since they arrived in York Town they hadn’t had the time to do this. In the middle of the first match Jim realized how much he had missed it. After everything that had happened, after all those horrible weeks it was nice to have some normalcy. Having Spock with him, enjoying the interesting game Jim almost forgot why he invited Spock in the first place. It just calmed him and made his fears quiet down. At least until Spock reminded him unknowingly.

“Doctor McCoy is a really skilled work partner,” Spock said after they had started to talk about their work fields they were currently in.

“It surprised me a little,” Jim commented, trying to act casual. “You couldn’t work together before without arguing.” 

“We still discuss the problem if we have different opinions, sir.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Jim deadpanned and moved his chess figure.

Spock watched Jim’s turn but waited with his own, instead he raised his head and looked right at Jim. “It seems like something is bothering you.”

Jim couldn’t help a dry laugh. If the Vulcan could tell that something was wrong with him it had to be bad. He stood up and poured himself a drink. Out of habit he filled a second glass and held it out to Spock. Spock took it with an irritated look and put it on the table in front of him, right next to the chess board. Jim hadn’t expected him to drink it but it didn’t stop him to take a big sip from his own beverage.

“You think something is bothering me?” he prompted. Jim didn’t want to start, didn’t know how to. Of course he had had a plan what he was going to say to Spock but now it wasn’t so easy anymore.

“This is merely an assumption. I have noticed a change in your behaviour lately. And so did Doctor McCoy.”

“Bones? You and Bones talk about me?” Of course, so it started. Bones talked about his problems with Spock and Spock became the new person that Bones confined in. With another big sip Jim emptied his glass. He could barely contain the tears that were threatening to fill his eyes. And without actually planning he mumbled a broken “Please, don’t take him from me.” 

Spock seemed a little startled, looking at Jim with big eyes. Then he stood up, got a little closer. “I assure you, Jim, this is not my intention.” 

Of course Spock would never plan something like that. He had relationships before so he wasn’t completely unaware about how these things worked but he would never take the first step, especially not with someone who was in a relationship. But that wouldn’t stop Bones to go to Spock. Jim only had to look at Spock and knew that this possibility wasn’t far fetched at all. Spock was perfect in so many ways and the saddest part would be that Jim wouldn’t be mad at Bones, not at all. He would understand. Spock was so much better than him. 

“Maybe you should consider talking to Doctor McCoy.”   

Jim huffed. It felt ridiculous, getting relationship advice from a Vulcan but Jim also knew that Spock was right. Jim needed to talk to Bones, needed to tell him about his fears. Jim was just scared. Scared that Bones would leave and that he would be all alone. Again.

“Jim?” Spock took one step closer. “There is nothing you have to be afraid of. Leonard loves you.” 

Spock using Bones’ first name was like a stab to the heart. It was rare that Spock spoke about someone using their first name. The relationship had to be special and deep for him even considering it. “Tell me nothing has changed. Tell me nothing has changed between you two since Altamid.” 

Spock paused for a moment and this answer was enough for Jim. He knew now that he hadn’t been imagining things.

“It is not what you think, Jim. I always respected Leonard,” Spock clarified in a calm and steady voice.

“But?” Jim prompted. 

“But we are more open about it now.” 

The familiar voice let Jim turn around and face Bones. Jim’s mouth opened but he didn’t know what to say so he just remained silent. 

“We don’t hide behind snarky comments or annoyed stares, okay I still do that because it’s fun but we both know now where we stand. But you, Jim,” Bones stepped forward, close to Jim, cupping his cheeks, “you are the person I’m with. I would never leave you and I’m sorry if I haven’t been clear about this lately.” 

Jim shook his head. “I was stupid not to say anything. I should have just talked to you but I was scared that you’d just leave.” 

“I’d never leave you, Jim, never.” Bones leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “I promised you a long time ago that I would never leave you and I intend to keep that promise. And you’re definitely not stupid.” 

Jim smiled weakly, feeling a little better. “So you’re friends now then?” he almost whispered, trying to lighten the mood and sort things out once and for all. The little glance that Bones threw over to Spock though let Jim’s stomach flip all over again. Instinctively he wanted to pull away but Bones held him tight at his wrist.

“Please, don’t. Let me explain first.”

Jim sighed although he just wanted to run and hide. He didn’t want to hear how in love Bones was with Spock, didn’t want to hear how much better Spock was. Sooner or later everyone left him and Bones was no exception. They left for a better life or just so they didn’t have to be around Jim anymore. Jim was stupid to believe that it would be different with Bones. 

“You’re not wrong. Something has changed since Altamid because I realized that there are feelings I hadn’t been aware of before. I was terrified when Spock was injured. I was so afraid of losing him and that’s why I stayed so close to him lately. I still had nightmares - you know that - and I just needed to be close to him.”

“So there are feelings.” Jim looked up over to Spock who had been extremely quiet since Bones had joined this conversation. “What about you?” 

“I feel similar.”

Jim shook his head. “This is stupid. If you both feel this way you should be together. I’ll be fine.” The last words almost got stuck in his throat. Jim had no idea how he should survive this, how he should be able to return to the Enterprise, having to watch the both of them but he also didn’t want to be the reason that held them apart. This wasn’t fair.

“You don’t understand, Jim. I want to be with Spock, I really do, but I don’t want it without you.”

A little confused Jim narrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“What Leonard is trying to suggest is all of us together. All three of us.”

Jim looked totally baffled to Spock. “You guys have been talking about this? Talking about us three together?” 

“Only if you want it,” Bones was quick to assure. “Only if you are all in. We wouldn’t want to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I just thought you might feel similar. You were always close with Spock, sometimes a little too close.”

Jim looked at Spock, looked at him a long time. He had never thought about this, not really because he had been with Bones. Had never thought about the possibility that this might be something that could happen. He couldn’t deny that he liked Spock, that he meant a whole lot to him and that he was probably more important than his other crew members. That he was a close second to Bones but Jim had never wasted one thought to it because he had been happy.

“Jim, you do not have to decide right away,” Spock pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“He’s right, Jim. We have all the time in the world.” Bones’ hand wandered from his wrist to his fingers and squeezed them lightly. “Just know that I won’t go anywhere no matter how you decide.” 

Jim felt so lucky in this moment that he pulled Bones closer to gave him a long and passionate kiss. He loved him so much. Right in this second he felt utterly happy and yet he thought that there could be more so he held out his arm in the direction where Spock had been standing, hoping he would take his hand. The emotions that flooded him right after Spock touched him were overwhelming. He broke the kiss and turned around. “Spock … I didn’t know.” Jim could still feel the love and affection that had come from Spock linger under his skin even after Spock had pulled his hand away.

“You two were happy. It was not my place to say anything. I was content to see you both together. I still am.” 

“How about the idea of seeing us together more often now?” Without thinking about it any further Jim closed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss onto Spock’s lips. 

Jim swore he saw the tiniest smile on Spock’s lips before he answered, “I would certainly enjoy that.” 

Jim smiled over his entire face now. “Good.” 

“Are you kidding me, Jim?” Bones suddenly exclaimed. “I came up with the idea and you steal the first kiss with Spock?” 

Jim laughed out loud. “I’m sorry,” he said and stepped out of the way. “Don’t let me stop you.” And seeing his two best friends together, kissing for the first time, Jim asked himself why he ever felt bad about seeing them together. It was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe, especially when they both held out their hands so Jim could be part of this too.


End file.
